


Caring, Strength and Gentleness

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Caring, Strength and Gentleness

Clint likes it when Bruce takes care of him.  
He never had anyone to do that for him.  
Except maybe Natasha.  
Bruce likes to trace the scars on Clint's body.  
He isn't disgusted by them.  
Instead Bruce tells him,  
That they tell Clint's story and history.  
Clint in turn cates about Bruce.  
Everyone is wary of his lover.  
But Clint wwnts to show them that Bruce is very caring,  
Despite his strength.

Much like Bruce, even the Hulk is misunderstood.   
Despite his strength,   
Hulk is gentle.   
Especially while resuing Clint or a small cat or bird.  
Hulk's strength strikes fear.  
And due to this many people don't see,  
The gentle side of the big green goliath.   
But Clint will make sure that Bruce wnd Hulk get the credit they deserve.   
Clint loves his lover in any form.  
As Bruce and also the Hulk.


End file.
